Neronga
is a Monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in episode 3, "Science Special Search Party, Move Out". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman' In his first appearance, Neronga was once a Monster of Myth who was sealed away in a Well long ago after he was defeated by a Samurai named "Murai Zeuemon." During Present Day Japan, two years ago, Neronga began to feed on Electricity from some cables that connected between Osaka and a nearby Power Plant, thus causing the Monster to grow to enormous proportions. One day after being awoken from his slumber by Hoshino, Neronga became disturbed by the intrusion and it surfaced to attack the Power Plant it was feeding off of. Thanks to the enormous quantity of Electricity it had consumed, Neronga had also gained the ability to turn invisible, which he remained in while he attacked Osaka's Plant. Not satisfied with his meal though, Neronga's craved for more energy, and the Monster began exploring Japan to continue feeding on Electricity. Neronga's next site of attack was at the Iwa Power Transmission Station, where it was confronted by Hayata and Arashi of the Science Patrol. Arashi tried to fight the Monster, but Neronga shrugged off his attack by zapping Arashi with a concentrated blast of Electricity. The Monster then consumed the remaining electricity at the Power Station and retreated by turning invisible once more. Once Arashi healed from the attack, both the Science Patrol and the Defense Force prepared for Neronga's next attack as another Power Plant was present in Iwa. Sure enough once Neronga's roar was heard, the Defense Force attacked it while it's invisible by blasting him with their weapons. The ambush however only provoked Neronga, who took the offense by hurling a Ship at the Power Plant. The angry Neronga then proceeded to attack rather than feed on its electricity, only to him to be opposed by Hoshino, who blinded him in one of his eyes with the Science Patrol's newest weapon: the Spider. Hurt from Hoshino's attack, Neronga became even more aggressive and he knocked out Hoshino during his rampage. As Arashi went in to rescue Hoshino, Hayata went off to face the Monster himself, by transforming into Ultraman. Ultraman proved his dominance over Neronga by taking a direct hit from the Monster's Electrical attack, and managing to overpower Neronga with ease. Finally after breaking off Neronga's horn, Ultraman destroyed the monster by blasting him with his Specium Ray. 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle' Neronga reappeared in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/monster/mons_neronga.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Neronga's profile in "Ultra Galaxy" In this series, Neronga was one of the many Monsters that inhabited Planet Boris. He was first seen engaged in battle against the monster, Gudon. At first, it seemed Gudon was winning as he managed to bash Neronga around with his whips. However after Neronga turned invisible to trick Gudon, the Monster took advantage of the distraction and killed Gudon with a few blasts from his Electric Ray. With Gudon dead, Neronga then proceeded to feed on some nearby Electricity from an abandoned Electrical Plant. After feeding, Neronga eventually stumbled upon the ZAP SPACY's Pendragon and began feeding on the ship's reserve power. However, the monster was spotted by Rei, who was prepared to summon Gomora. Neronga quickly found Rei and attacked him before he could do so, knocking him out and allowing Neronga to flee the scene. The next day while investigating the same Electrical Plant from whence Neronga and Gudon fought, both Haruna and Rei were attacked by Neronga, who saw them as a threat. After trying to fight off the Monster in their Speeders, Rei immediately summoned Gomora to fight Neronga. At first Gomora managed to physically overpower Neronga, but the battle quickly became serious when Neronga turned invisible to outwit Gomora and blast him with a barrage of his Electric Ray. Relying on hearing Neronga's movements instead of viewing them, Rei and Gomora managed to find an opening to attack Neronga with and Gomora stabbed Neronga with his horn, charging the Monster's innards with his Super Oscillatory Ray from the inside, destroying Neronga. Sometime later, another Neronga was summoned (along with the Monsters, Telesdon and Red King) by the Life-Form, Bullton to fend off Rei and Gomora from attacking it. Initially Gomora was outmatched by Telesdon and Neronga double-teaming him, but the monster would not give up so easily, and after using his strength to outlast there attack, Gomora managed to outsmart Telesdon into killing Neronga with his Flamethrower. 'Ultraman R/B' to be added''https://m-78.jp/rb/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Neronga's profile in "Ultraman R/B" Appearances in other media 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS EX' ''to be added 'Ultraman THE FIRST' to be added 'Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier' to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' *Neronga makes a cameo appearance as a Chalk Drawing in the Ultraman episode, "The Terrifying Cosmic Rays." Weapons and Abilities * to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal *'Neronga' is portrayed by suit actor Haruo Nakajima in the original Ultraman series. Relationship to Toho's Baragon to be added Notes * to be added Gallery * to be added References Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Ultraman R/B Monsters Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Ultra Frontier Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in video games